metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Speed
Infinite Speed is a glitch that can be performed in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (Nintendo GameCube versions only). This glitch increases the speed of the Morph Ball, while also turning it white. Its most noteworthy uses are in Sequence Breaking. Instructions The glitch has a high likelihood of crashing the game, forcing the player to try again. Infinite Speed is usually performed with the WTR (where's the room) glitch, which requires the map to be focused on a room that the player is not in. Samus must morph into flat collision and hold a specific angle on the analog stick. Sometimes, the angle at which Samus looks at before morphing will affect the ability to perform Infinite Speed. If the glitch is set up correctly, the Morph Ball will slow down and then appear to stop. The player must wait approximately 50 seconds holding the right angle, and then the Morph Ball will glow. Samus can boost, lay a bomb, or spring jump from the wall once to escape. If she is hit, choppy lines will appear on-screen. Unmorphing cancels the glitch. Uses As stated, Infinite Speed is often used in Sequence Breaking. It can allow Samus to collect certain items or avoid losing her items to the Ing at the beginning of Echoes. In Prime, Samus can perform the glitch under the Shaman bust in the Chozo Ice Temple and then repeatedly Boost into the wall. The Artifact of Sun and Wave Beam can be acquired in tandem without the Plasma Beam or having to fight the Sheegoth.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpqZKZsEje8 It can also be used to access the Power Bomb Expansion in Magma Pool without the Grapple Beam or actual Power Bombs.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzlFUoN41gQ In Echoes, the glitch can be performed between Hive Tunnel and Hive Chamber A to preserve Samus' items. Samus must then roll toward a small and heavy GF crate further into Chamber A, and then charge and release a partial Boost. The screen should go black. If nothing happened when the crates were destroyed, the player can try other crates in the room. If this was successful, Samus will be in a Secret World outside the boundaries of Hive Access Tunnel. She can move under the violet Translator Door. Those with experience in Secret Worlds can simply jump up to the door to Hive Transport Area, although inexperienced players will need to "float" upwards. However, this is very slow and takes approximately twelve minutes. Regardless of how they get to the door, the player must shoot it to load the room and then jump down to the elevator area. To get back in bounds, they can have Samus scan the Interface Module for the elevator. Interestingly, if Samus enters Hive Chamber C, the Dark Troopers will not react to her presence. Returning to the Chamber as normal after all bosses have been killed causes Samus to lose her abilities, and render the game unplayable as there is no possible way to recover the items. A link to a video showing the glitch being performed can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIH76tIwlDo Category:Glitches